Potter lost
by Katsu Kitsune
Summary: Harry loses a bet and Draco gets him as his slave for the evening - Harry turns the tables on him and Draco discovers he's bitten off more than he can chew! (figuratively speaking of course)
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers, the only thing I own from this story is the plot, the characters aren't mine. If they were, I'd be rich, rich I tell you... Ahem.

p.s thoughts are in italics to make life easier

And now, presenting... (drum roll please someone?)

**Dark and Light combine, Malfoy vs Potter - round 1.**

"Come on Potter, let's see what you've got?" I smirked suggestively at Harry as he flushed with anger, eyes flashing, practically growling at me. "Oh give it up Potter, you lost the bet so you have to complete your forfeit."

"Screw you Malfoy." Muttered Potter, "I'm not doing it and that's final."

The occupants of the room looked on in amusement at the battle of wills developing between the two most sought after boys in the school - brought on by a game of truth or dare being held in the Gryffindor common room - members of each house had been invited, though Crabb and Goyle were told 'Sit, stay' by Draco so they were sulking back in their room.

"Harry, you have no choice, you lost the bet. Who knew Draco was going to be quicker than you?" Hermione piped up from her seat by the fire. "Just do it and it'll be over..."

Harry looked so lost as he stared at his friends. "I thought you lot would be on my side, not his?" He said in a small voice. Ron looked at him sympathetically and shrugged as if to say rather you than me, mate...

I leaned back in my chair, stretching my body out. My eyes widened when I noticed that Harry's eyes flickered down my body, resting slightly below my waist before he looked back up to my eyes, flushing brightly...

_He's checking me out! Harry Potter, the Hogwarts Hero, is checking me out!_ My trademark smirk slowly slid across my face as the realisation hit me - Potter fancied me... _This could be more fun than I thought..._ _Hang on... Harry fancies me? _My smile widened further. _I am going to get soooooo lucky..._

"So, Harry..." I drawled in my best 'Malfoy voice' "Are you going to go back on your word? You made a bet and you lost, so now you pay the price." I let my gaze crawl the length of his body - as my eyes met his, I slowly sucked the tip of my thumb before running it across my lips and smiling up at the (by now) very perplexed Harry and hoped that he would understand what I was implying and not think it was a joke... I realised with a start that I really didn't want him to think it was a joke... I wanted him...

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _How the hell am I supposed to do this? Gods he looks so good like that, how am I supposed to pay the price, I'll be the laughing stock of the school. But... He's looking at me as if he likes what he sees... _Harry's look of confusion deepened and I nodded gently... _He isn't straight either? Oh this could be fun... Please tell me I'm not wrong..._

I slowly stood up and stopped inches from Harry. "Tell you what, Potter, why don't you 'pay the price' in private, that way you might be less embarressed when you put your new outfit on to be my slave for the night?" Harry's face darkened and for a moment I thought I'd screwed up, but he calmed, unclenching his fists and nodding his head in defeat.

"Alright Malfoy. We'll go to my room, you can supervise my changing and then we'll come back here."

I smiled and led my new slave to his room.

**Malfoy vs Potter, round 2.**

I sauntered up the stairs in front of Harry and held the door open for him, waiting for him to pass through it so I could get him alone._ I have no idea how I am going to get through this... Oh yes, think of Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape together_... I shuddered violently and felt my body calm. Stepping towards Harry I tried to keep the smirk off my face - I knew I was going to enjoy this but I wanted him to realise that I wasn't enjoying it because it would humiliate him - I was going to enjoy it because he was so damn hot that it was all I could do to keep my hands off him...

"Harry..." I said softly, watching him as he stared out of the window.

He looked at me, startled. "You're going to make me do this, aren't you." He looked angry and I really didn't want him angry with me.

I sighed dramatically. "You don't have to do it, I declare the bet null and void, any forfeits are no longer necessary."

"You'd..." Harry looked confused. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because despite what you might think, I don't really want you pissed at me, Harry... And if me making you do this is going to be too much, then I call it off." I stared at the floor for the whole of my speech, I didn't dare look at him and see what he was thinking.

A rustling noise made me frown, the sound of a jumper hitting the floor and I looked up to find Harry taking off his top.

I blinked in confusion and was rewarded with a wry smile "Well since you're willing to let me get out of this bet, I'll go through with it. After all, it's my own fault for thinking I could beat you. You're fast - nearly as good as I am!" Harry grinned and peeked out from under his fringe as I laughed.

"I was good enough to beat you this time... Are you sure you're ok with this? I urrr..." My voice trailed off.

"You urrr what, Malfoy?" Harry was still grinning at me.

I cleared my throat. "I umm, if you do go through with the forefeit, then... I'll return the favour and be your slave for an hour, after all, you could have won - you are very, very fast."

Harry stared at me with a strange look on his face. "Well... That'd make it fair I suppose... So, you will be my slave, say, tomorrow night then?"

My heart started to race and I couldn't help but smile at Harry, standing there in his trousers and trainers, hair tousled and smiling at me. I nodded and wondered why I was so happy at the thought of being his slave...

"Ok, tonight you're my slave and tomorrow night, I'm yours..." I realised what I'd said and blushed brightly as the cute guy in front of me started laughing. "Yeah yeah, now get changed, slave." I gave him my best imperious look as I handed him his outfit and ordered him to change. I flopped onto the bed, shin in my hands, legs kicking idly as I watched him take off his trousers...

"You've stopped!" I murmered sulkily. "Why have you stopped?"

"I urm." Harry blushed. "I don't really want to take off my pants in front of you..." He squirmed, holding his trousers in front of him like a shield.

I gave a long suffering sigh and turned my back so that I wouldn't see him naked. _Well, not just yet... Anticipation adds spice, or so I'm told. I think I'm learning that it's true... _"Let me know when you're ready and I can look. And trust me, this is the only reprieve you're getting..."

"Yes Master." Said a very subdued sounding Harry.

"Good slave." I smiled from the bed as I closed my eyes and waited. Several scuffling noises, some grunting and huffing, finally an exhalation.

"I'm ready, Draco." Harry said quietly.

I lifted my head from the bed and sat, turning to face him and nearly fell over, eyes widening in shock, a huge grin forming.

"My god Harry..." He scowled at me and sighed. "You look incredible..." I couldn't believe how good he looked in the outfit - ok so it was designed to be a sexy outfit but this was ridiculous. "The shirt..." I whispered, barely able to speak. "The trousers... My god I never dreamed you'd look like this..."

I stood and walked towards Harry, watching the play of light on the sheer bronze top, the skin of his shoulders and arms showing through the slits in the sleeves, the darker hint of nipple hidden by the shadows in the room. My hand drifted towards him, my fingers tracing a line from his shoulder to elbow.

A chuckle brought my eyes to his face and the look he gave me stole my breath away. "I didn't know, Draco..."

"Didn't know what?" I asked dumbly.

"That you fancied me..." He smirked at me, watching me squirm.

_Damn. That's my reputation ruined. _"I don't think anyone in their right mind would not want you, the way you look now Harry... Turn around?"

He did as he was asked, lifting his arms above his head to that the top just brushed his waist, the low-cut leather trousers on show with his tight arse filling them out oh-so nicely.

"Stand like that." I ordered as his back was to me. I took the last step towards him so that our bodies touched from shoulder to thigh and was rewarded with a small gasp from the object of my desires... Feeling adventurous, I let my hands rise to touch his shoulders, slowly pulling his arms down to his sides. Leaning into him I let my lips press against his throat, making him throw his head back, giving me the space I needed to bite his neck gently.

"Ahh Draco," Whimpered Harry. I stopped nibbling his neck. "No, no don't stop, please Draco, don't stop..."

I smiled into his neck and gently licked at the soft skin. "I think I like it when you beg me Harry..." I sank my teeth deeper into the flesh of his neck and pulled gently.

"Mmmm Draco oh god, please Draco, please..." He pleaded with me, to do what I'm not sure - I know he didn't want me to stop but beyond that I don't think either of us could think coherently.

"Turn around, Harry." I held his arms as he turned, not letting him out of my grasp. When he was finally facing me I ran my hands into his hair and pulled him towards me, only a breath away from kissing him. With a gentle sigh Harry closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine...


	2. Ding Ding! Next round no fighting pleas...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the plot so gerroff :D

I moaned softly as our lips met, knees almost buckling as Harry (evil boy) gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip. _Am I really kissing my enemy? Kissing Harry...and enjoying it!_ I opened my eyes a touch to see green eyes staring at me, full of lust, reflections of my eyes in his. I run my hand into his hair and pull him back from me, making him mewl with need, his expression plainly telling me that he wanted me, wanted to carry on, no matter where it took us... I held him away from me as I tried to think - we were supposed to be doing something, I'm sure...

"The common room - everyone will be wondering what's taking so long!" I exclaimed. Harry looked forlorn, rubbing his cheek against my hand, catching the tip of my finger in his lips making me cry out as he sucked lightly on it.

He looked at me, lips full and red as I knew mine must also be, "Can't we just stay up here? I can think of far more fun things to be doing than going back down there..." He had a point, but I wanted to show him off, to wait until we couldn't take it any more and then do something about it.

I sighed softly, watching him watching me... "But if we go and play with them now, there'll be more time later for you and I to...well, I think you know what I want to do to you..." I leaned into him and kissed him hard, his body arching into mine making me growl with need and impatience. "Gods Harry, I don't think our game will go on long downstairs anyway, and we could always just excuse ourselves?"

He blinked at me and began to smile. "How much of a tease is it going to be for everyone to sit there watching us?" Harry ran his hands over his chest and down, down until his hand was resting at the low waistband of his leather trousers. "Me dressed like this, you being my...keeper..." He stepped into me and rested his hands on my hips. "I think it will drive them wild to see us together..."

I chuckled evilly, think of the havoc we would wreak if people knew exactly what we'd been getting up to... "It will drive them wild...god knows you're driving me wild, Harry..." I smiled and went to the bed, picking up a collar with a leather lead attached. "You'll be wearing this to go downstairs, ok?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, you know? I didn't think that being your slave would be this much fun... And umm..."

"What is it Harry?" I looked confused as his face fell.

"Draco, how're we supposed to keep our hands off each other? It's all I can do not to touch you now, never mind if you're touching me too..."

I dropped my head a little, letting my blonde hair fall over my eyes so just glints of silver showed through. "Harry, you'll be my slave and you will do as you are told!"

He gasped and looked at me in shock, then pleased me with a soft "Yes, Master."

"Good Slave." My lips quirked and I fought not to laugh as I tightened the collar around his neck and then clipped on the lead. "Let's go downstairs..." I cupped his chin in my hands and kissed him once more, before taking the lead and walking towards the door. There was a tug on the lead and I realised Harry hadn't moved, so I stopped and turned to face him. His expression made my gut tie in knots, he looked so lost. I quickly went back to him and put my arms around him. "What's wrong Harry? If you don't want to do this then you don't have to?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I do want to, I want it a lot Draco... But, after tomorrow when you've been my slave for an hour - what happens after that? Do we go back to being enemies? Because..."

I cradled his face in my hands, willing him to be comforted. "Harry, I don't think I want to be your enemy any more... I... Am finding I don't care about who's right or who's strongest now that I'm here with you." I could feel myself blushing slightly, I looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to find the right words. "I don't hate you, I only ever pretended to because it was expected of me and I didn't know how to go against my family. Now though? Stuff my family..." I smiled at you and was rewarded with a smile of your own. "Harry, this is going to sound really really silly but... Urrrrr..."

I stopped talking - what was I doing - I was about to? Oh hell, why not?

"Harry, would you go out with me? Be my boyfriend? Please? I've been wanting to ask you for so long..."

The look on Harry's face was indescribable as he tried to digest what had just been said. "You're asking me out?" I nodded. "On a date?" I nodded again. "You and me, dating? Going to the cinema, for walks and stuff like that?" I kept nodding, vigorously and enthusiastically. "Erm...Ok!" I began to laugh happily and bear hugged my new boyfriend.

I kissed him again, gently, but with passion. "Thank you Harry, you've made me so happy tonight...But we still need to go downstairs... You're not getting out of this that easily!"

With both of us laughing, and arms around each other, we headed out of the room and back to the Gryffindor Common room where I just knew that there would be some serious questions asked... After all, no-one had ever seen Harry and Draco smiling at each other before.

This was going to be fun...

Well, that was fun to write… I hope you all liked it:) Let me know how you felt about it and if you want to see anything in particular happen in this… I'm having a good time writing it so if you want it, I'll do it…

Bung it in a review and I'll see what I can do:) Sorry that rhymed… wasn't meant to… looks guilty


	3. Draco and Harry dance is that allowed w...

Disclaimer: Not mine, boo-hoo.

I wanted to say thanks for reviewing this...

One thing I would like to say – it's a fic – it's allowed to be pwp grins doesn't really need plot as long as you want to read it and one sentence flows to the next much like this one but possibly with a little more punctuation as I don't think I've ever written a sentence quite like this one is turning out to be; somehow I get the feeling I ought to stop it but I am unsure how… Ah there we go. Sorry, fingers kept typing without the intervention of the old grey matter looks innocent

Anyway. On to the story :D

Malfoy vs Potter, round 5

I was so happy I could almost scream – Harry was walking along with me leading him downstairs – I couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of our friends. _I have no idea how I am supposed to keep the 'Malfoy sneer' on my face with Harry near me. This could be hard…In more ways than one!_

At the bottom of the stairs, just outside the common room I stopped, Harry bumping into me.

"What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked as he reached a hand out to me.

I sighed slightly. "When we go in there you are going to pretend to be my slave and I your master… I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my eyes off you, and I…don't really want to order you around, at least not the way they're expecting in there." I leered slightly and tried to apologise with my eyes.

Harry smiled at me. "It's ok Draco, we'll get through this and I'll…treat you later if you're good…."

I laughed happily "Isn't that supposed to be my line, Harry?" I spun him round, holding him at the waist, pushing his shoulders down, forcing him to bend over with me pressed against him. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven when he let out a soft whimper and wiggled gently against the bulge in my trousers. _Thank god for tight pants...it's going to be bad enough going in there as it is, never mind with my hard on being on display…_

I abruptly let go of Harry and smacked his right buttock, hard, and was rewarded with something that sounded suspiciously like a moan rather than an 'ow'. I smiled to myself and vowed that I was going to get as much pleasure out of this evening as I possibly could…

I stood by the door and could hear the buzz of voices and the sounds of bottles and glasses being moved around – they must have been making space to dance. If it had got to that point in the evening then it was definitely time to introduce my slave to our school mates.

I hauled Harry upright, gave him another bruising kiss, making sure his lips were lust-swollen and red before shoving the door open and sauntering into the room with my sneer firmly in place. The voices stopped like a switch had been thrown and all heads turned to watch us enter the room…

Dragging Harry to the centre of the cleared space, I pushed him down to his knees and ran one hand through his hair. Harry looked up at me and nodded gently. Smiling slightly, and softer than I would have liked, I said "Well, I know you've been waiting for my slave and I to get back here. Does anyone have any requests? He _will _do anything I tell him to, for my pleasure, and if you're lucky, yours too…" I thought for a moment. "Within reason, obviously…"

Hermione was the first to speak. "Where did you find that outfit – it's gorgeous!" Suddenly everyone was crowding around my slave, who was looking very uncomfortable with the attention.

"No touching." I muttered with a dark look. It must have been convincing because they all stopped and moved back, giving us both some space before re-starting their interrupted conversations - though the topic was Harry and how gorgeous he looked... I growled softly and led Harry over to my chair and pushed him down with the command 'Kneel'. He very obediently knelt by my chair as I made myself comfortable.

I sighed quietly, hoping that we could get through this evening quickly. Stealing a look at my watch I realised it was only 4.30pm and groaned.

"What's wrong, Draco?" My Harry asked worriedly.

I replied mournfully "Just looked at my watch, it's only half 4, we have to be sociable for hours..."

Harry looked shocked "Only half 4? Surely it's later than that..." I showed him my watch and he blinked, saying "Apparently not... Oh well..."

I looked out at all the others in the room and said "What?" They were all staring, obviously gobsmacked at the rather unusual sight of Harry in provocative clothing, being lead around by me, his supposed arch-rival. Oh boy were they in for a shock later... To break the silence I ordered Harry to fetch me a drink and handed him his lead. "Swiftly, Harry." I looked at him sternly, but winked at him from under my hair, eliciting a small smile from him as he stood and went to fetch me a bottle. I called after him "Harry" He stopped and turned to me. "You may get yourself a drink also, the same as mine."

He nodded and walked to the mini-bar we'd set up, got the drinks and came back, kneeling at my feet as he handed me my drink. I ran a hand through his hair and murmered "Very good Harry.You may sit at my feet." I parted my legs so that when he sat, my legs would be touching him from shoulder to hip. Since I was bearfoot I took the opportunity to wriggle my feet into his thighs, making him squirm slightly and look up at me.

Hermione finally decided she couldn't take the quiet any more and proposed a drinking game - a nice easy one to get us all loosened up - I hadn't realised they'd been waiting for us to get back downstairs before continuing with the festivities. Suddenly I felt it was just as well we hadn't stayed up there much longer, no doubt one of them, or all of them, would have come up to see what was wrong...

Ron handed everyone glasses of vodka and orange, made with more vodka than orange and explained the rules of the game. "Someone says, for example, I have never kissed a fish. Anyone who has kissed a fish must drink a fingers worth of the vodka mix. Then the next person asks a question... You can even ask a question you know you'll have to drink to. Nice and easy, isn't it?" He grinned. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"I'll start." said Hermione. "I have never kissed a girl." Everyone promptly drank, except Hermione and one girl from Hufflepuff. They looked at each other and grinned. "Looks like all the others have been busy..." sniggered Hermione.

"Right, I'll go next," said Ron. "Let's see... I have never... fantasised about someone in this room." I looked up slightly shocked at the question but laughed when Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all raised our glasses to drink. Ron looked at me in confusion and said "Who the hell have you fantasised about?"

"None of your business, Ron..." I said slightly grumpily, realising that Harry had also drunk. I really hoped he hadn't been fantasising about Hermione or anyone like that... I wasn't sure I could stand that... "My turn..." I said, looking round at all the expectant faces. "I have never..." I stopped for a moment, thinking hard. "I have never kept a secret." I grunted unsurprisedly as everyone in the room picked up their drinks.

A warm hand was placed on my thigh and Harry said "Master, may I have a turn?" How could I say no whenthe boy I was falling forlooked so adorable sitting at my feet, peeking up at me throughhis fringe. So I nodded graciously and lethim have his turn.

Harry knelt up, leaning his arms on my thighs. "I have never been desperate for sex." Harry giggled as everyone cheered and drank deeply.

Ron stood and took in all the glasses to refill. Everyone was beginning to feel more than a little tipsy from drinking so quickly.

"Why don't we dance now?" Said Hermione, looking hopefully at Ron, who nodded and waved his wand at the stereo, starting the CD of rocky tunes we had ready. Hermione swished her wand around the room, gettingthe restof the chairs, tables and empty glasses out of the way. Seamus pointed at the lights, muttered something and nodded happily as they turned into colourful lights, disco balls and black-lights.

I pulled Harry to his feet and lead him to the makeshift dance-floor, and gave him a gentle squeeze. The music had been set so loud that you could barely hear yourself think, so I leant close to Harry (any excuse, I thought) and talked into his ear, making sure he was alright for now... I used my wand to get our bottles from where they were resting against the wall and handed him his, relishing in the feeling of his fingers sliding over mine as he took the bottle from me. We laughed as we both danced like Goths to Sisters of Mercy - along with everyone else... I guess it's difficult to dance any other way to that sort of music.

Later on, the music changed, got slower and couples began to form, others went to sit down, having drunk far too much. I looked at Harry, wondering how he felt, but the smile on his face was more than enough to make me happy. I propelled our empty bottles to the nearest table and took his hand in mine. "May I have this dance, Harry?" I said hopefully.

"Yes, Draco, I would like that..." He smiled at me and my heart wanted to burst as we closed the distance and our arms wrapped around each other in full view of everyone else in the room...

I wrapped my arms around Harry's waist and pulled him to me, sighing happily as he put his arms around my shoulders. I stopped caring about the gasps of shock in the room as people watched two enemies snuggle and slow dance with each other.

All I could think of was the boy I was holding in my arms, with his black hair gently spiked, his gently muscled body under my hands... I wanted to worship him, tell him I hadn't led a good enough life to deserve him...

Harry saw the sadness in my eyes and it was mirrored by a sadness all his own from being alone, never having a mother and father to love him, always being the outsider, more so now that he was so well known - people would look at him and see Harry Potter the Hero, and not look at him properly, as I was trying to do, and simply see Harry, an 18 year old boy who wanted to be cared for...

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, bringing one hand from his waist so I could run my fingers through his hair, let my hand rest on the back of his neck. "Harry..." I whispered, lost in the feel of his body and the scent of his skin.

Harry looked at me, and I could see tears in his eyes. He murmered my name as I closed those final inches and kissed him. Kissed him to tell him he was the best thing in my world and I wasn't going to let him go...

Sorry about the break in updating (if anyone noticed) I uploaded this to a different site and forgot to put it on here...

As a result, I'll post the last chapter as well for you :)


	4. The end of the night

Disclaimer: They are not mine. I own many things, but not the things which belong to JKR…

Malfoy vs Potter, the end of the party.

Hermione was the first to break the silence as I drew back from Harry so that we could catch our breath. "Draco Malfoy, if we'd known that you were going to make Harry your sex-slave if he lost the bet we would never have let you go through with it." She sounded outraged that I had my hands on the gorgeous Harry... I had to smile, and kissed the tip of Harry's nose before turning to her, the familiar smirk on my face.

"Harry doesn't mind my brand of slavery, do you Harry..." A quiet 'No, Master' was uttered from beside me. "He'll enjoy himself and I won't humiliate him. He'll do my bidding, but it won't be anything terrible...We discussed it in his room earlier. Not that it's any business of yours..."

"It is my business, Harry is my friend and I don't want him hurt, especially not by you." Hermione practically growled.

"'Mion, it's ok..." said Harry "I know what I've got myself into, and..." Harry looked up at me, need written plainly across his face. "I want this." Harry nodded once in affirmation, turning to Hermione. "You always want to protect me, and I thank you for it, but this time, I don't need to be protected by you... I'm getting to do something I've wanted for a long, long time..." With that, Harry looked at me then lowered his gaze to the floor.

"C'mon Harry, let's go." I murmered softly. "Some of the things I want to do to you right now...Well, I think Hermione might object a little strenuously." Harry looked back up at me and smiled, then handed me the end of his lead.

I looked around the room at my schoolmates. "I think it's time for my slave to leave the party. Say goodnight, slave." I ordered Harry.

"Goodnight slave." Said Harry, impishly smiling at his friends. I rolled my eyes and tugged on the lead hard enough to get his attention.

"You will come with me now, Harry."I turned to look at everyone and smiled happily. "Goodnight everyone, and thanks for the party, it's been great..." I leered at Harry and sauntered off up to his room, pulling him along behind me.

Once we were in his room I shut the door, turned and grabbed him, practically throwing him onto the bed, diving on after him, letting my body drop onto his, pressing him into the soft mattress, our hips together, both of us moaning as I bent my head to catch his lower lip in my teeth...Harry pulled away slightly, running his hands lightly down my bare arms.

"Draco...Master..." Harry whispered in my ear, his lips racing the edge of it, tongue flicking out to touch the soft flesh of my earlobe.

"Yes, Harry?" I questioned lazily, voice husky with lust. "Is there something you want to say?" I pushed up from him, resting on my arms but letting my hips press more heavily against his.

"Draco, I want to feel bare skin on mine..." Harry pleaded with me, eyes wide with longing.

I traced a line from his chest up to his neck and wrapped my hand around his throat, squeezing gently, trapping him. "You want? Since when does a slave get what he wants? You will do what I tell you, when I tell you. Do you understand?" I waited for a response.

"Yes, Master." came the soft reply. "I understand, I'm sorry... Am I to be punished Master?" The look on Harry's face was an amazing turn-on for me, eyes full of lust and need, but fear that I would reject him, somehow lessen him by not doing everything I wanted, make him feel unworthy of being my slave...My heart softened towards this boy, so long unloved...

"You are the best slave, Harry, but you will be punished for thinking you can beg me when I have not told you to..." I paused, trying to think of something to say which would restore Harry's confidence. "Harry, look at me." He obeyed, instantly, making me smile slightly. "Harry, I want you in every way, and I am going to have you in every way... You aren't just a slave, you're my boyfriend... You do understand what that means, don't you?" At Harry's confused look I sighed slightly and sat back on my haunches, pulling him up with me so that I was straddling him, my weight resting on his thighs, my breath catching as I pressed myself against him.

"I like you Harry, I want you, I want you inside me, me inside you, your cock in my mouth, mine in yours... I want that every night. I'm not going to leave you in the morning, no matter how complicated it's going to make classes..." I smiled at my lover, kissing away the tear which was slowly tracing a line down his cheek. "I'm falling for you, Harry Potter... You've been all I could think about for so long, I mean come on, have you never wondered why I never shagged any of the girls, and blokes, that wanted me?"

Harry shook his head. "You daft sod...It's because I've fancied you since I was about 15... You have no idea how good it feels to hold you at last..." With that I kissed him, holding the back of his head, my other arm around his back, holding me to him. "Now, where were we... Ah yes, I remember!" I pushed him back down onto the bed with some force and kissed him until all the noise we could manage were breathless little moans.

"Master," Harry begged. "Draco, please, I need you." I smacked my hand down onto his thigh, a great cracking sound coming from the soft leather of his trousers.

"I told you Harry, that I would punish you for begging when I haven't told you to..." With that I rolled off him, then rolled him over and began to spank his leather-clad buttocks. At first Harry acted indignant, squeaking and wriggling under my hands, but slowly he stopped wriggling and began to writhe instead, my hand measuring a slow tattoo against his backside.

"Say it Harry, tell me that you want me..." I ordered.

"I want you Draco, oh gods how I want you..." Harry moaned as my hand stilled on his buttock, stroking down his outer thigh, my hand tracing across his leg to the inner thigh, I drew my hand further and further up until my hand rested at the juncture of thigh and buttock. I leaned over him, my hand rubbing at that sweet point, pushing his legs further apart and slowly rubbing further under his body until I could feel the extra heat that was his cock, filling the black leather. My breath went out in a sigh and I licked a line across his back, just above his waistband, eliciting a moan of delight and making him raise his hips to give me easier access to his body. "Please Draco, please..." He groaned gently into the pillow.

I withdrew my hand to a mewl of complaint, turning it to a gasp as I rolled him over again. I crawled onto the bed, my eyes never leaving his as I threw one leg over him to straddle his hips. Kneeling upright, I began to peel off the tight sleeveless top I'd been wearing. I had a flash of self-doubt as I did so, hoping Harry wouldn't mind that I wasn't exactly the most muscular person in the world. The moan as my white flesh was revealed stopped my doubts, and the hand which trailed up to my chest stopped my breath, and all thought.

"How long have you had your nipple pierced, Draco?" asked Harry. I looked at him in confusion, causing him to tweak the ring in my right nipple - my back bowed and head thrown back as I moaned his name... "I'm guessing that feels good then, Draco?" purred Harry. I should have realised that was the only warning I'd get as I was thrown onto the bed and Harry's soft, warm lips descended on my chest, closing around my nipple, tongue playing with the ring, flicking accross the sensitive flesh, making me writhe beneath him as I had made him writhe with my spanking earlier.

"You like me doing this to you Draco?" Harry whispered, lips still pressed against my nipple, meaning the only response I could give was a frustrated whimper. "Do you want me Draco?" I nodded emphatically. Oh my god how I wanted him, leaning over me dressed like some fallen angel. My body ached to be naked in Harry's arms.

"Please Harry, take me... I want you..." I managed to say as he sucked on my nipple again, grazing it with his teeth.

"Harry!" I whimpered. I looked up to see him chuckling as he traced lines over my chest with his fingertips, watching happily as I shivered under his touch.

"We need to lose some more clothes..." Harry stood over me and began to pull the sheer top over his head, messing his hair up even more. I could only stare up at him, watch as he brought that shimmering cloth over his head, suddenly I realised that he was stading in front of me wearing only a pair of very low slung leather trousers which were doing nothing to hide the fact that he was seriously turned on - by me! I did the only thing that I could think of, and knelt in front of him, raising my hands to the waistband of the trousers, slowly pulling the cord which was all that was holding the beautiful leather to him. His breathing quickened as the cord finally pulled free, allowing the leather to part slowly from his skin. I looked up into his eyes as I peeled the leather down his thighs, concentrating on the simple act of removing his clothes. Harry rested his hand on my shoulder to steady himself as he lifted first one foot, then the other as I got rid of the trousers.

Once they were off I raised my gaze and gasped when I came face to face with smooth skin, a moan escaping me as I brought my hands up and hovered just out of reach. "Harry, do you want me to do this?" He looked at me, not understanding, eyes heavy-lidded as he waited for me to touch him. My lips twitched into a lop-sided smile. "I'll take that as a yes then..."

I let my hands close that last small distance, startling him into a soft moan. Taking that as an invitation, I slid the tip of my tongue over his stomach, smiling against him as he moaned, pushing me lower down his body.

How could I resist him? I did my best to pleasure Harry on our first night together - for hours we explored each other's bodies, touching and kissing, revelling in the feel of our legs wrapped around each other, skin to skin. Slowly we began to relax and doze in each other's arms as the quiet sounds of students dragging themselves to bed after the party.

"I think I love you, Draco Malfoy..." Harry whispered to me. "But tomorrow night, you're the one who's going to get fucked..."

I smiled at my lover. "You're going to be the death of me, my love..."

As I kissed him I realised that the sweetest thing in the world was in my arms, and I wasn't going to let him go...

* * *

Thanks for staying with me guys, and definitely thanks to all who reviewed this. I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I'll hopefully be adding other works soon – a friend has requested a Cho & Hermione story! I think I prefer writing Harry & Draco though, much more enjoyable for me…

Well, R&R please?


End file.
